The New Life of Rosie
by GYPSYWOLF67
Summary: Join Rosie on her new life in LA and at Hollywood Arts. As she makes new friends and may even fall in love. Eventual Beck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I dont own Victorious or anything other then Rosie and her life :)**

**Chapter One**

"Heres your schedule, your locker assignment and the student handbook. Theres 20 minutes before school starts so you can get set up. I wish you the best of luck and Welcome to Hollywood Arts Rosie"

"Thank you Principal Eichner" I told him as I grabbed all the paperwork in his hands and my bag.

Walking out of the office was very different then when I entered this morning to finish up the last of the paperwork they had for me to do, This time there were so many students in the halls and some had instruments and were jamming out, some were just dancing in the halls. "_Wow, this is definitely very different from my last school" _I just kept thinking to myself as I walked down the halls to find my locker. My locker was at the main entrance to school, there was a locker that looked like a piano two lockers over from mine and right underneath mine was a locker that had some clear plastic as a door, it seemed like all the lockers were very different and unique and I loved it, not that I would tell anyone or let anyone know that. Once i had put all my books for my classes that I had after lunch in my locker and the rest of my books in my bag I looked at my schedule one more time and learned that my first class was an acting class by someone named Sikowitz.

"Excuse me" a deep suddenly interrupted my thoughts. When I turned around to see who it was that spoke to me I saw a boy who had was wearing jeans and a tshirt with a flannel around his waist who had his arm around a tall beautiful girl. I moved to my left and the boy crouched down and opened his locker once i was out of his way. I looked back up to the girl who was glaring at me and i looked her over once again noticed her hair and smirked "Oceans Eye right?" i asked her.

"Blushing Virgin" she smirked back at me as she used her chin to gesture to me. We just looked at each other for a minute in silence and i saw that the boy that had his arm around her shoulder was to my right looking at us with a worried look on his face and me and her just looked at eachother again and she had this half smile half grin on her face as she half chuckled and she held up two fingers in a very familiar fashion as she spoke "Jade". I grinned and held up my same fingers in the same fashion and replied "Rosie" We both grinned as we mimicked a cutting motion with our fingers in sync.

Me and Jade chuckled to each other and turned to the boy that was beside us who looked at us like we were aliens.

"As you know i'm Jade and this is Beck" as she gestured to the boy looking between us and continued "What class do you have first?"

I looked at my schedule again and told her "Some guy named Sikowitz".

Jade smirked at me and started to walk and she gestured with her head for me to follow her. I shut my locker grabbed my bag and followed her into a classroom that had a little carpeted stage and a group of chairs facing the stage, there were various students spread around the class sitting and chatting and waiting for class to begin. Jade and Beck went and in the middle row to my right and sat next to each other. I saw the seat next to Beck available and shrugged and sat down and when Jade and Beck just kept chatting and didn't say anything about me sitting i assumed they didn't care.

As the bell for the class rang there was an oddly dressed man that climbed in the class through the window.

"Good Morning class i hope everyone woke up on the right side of their coconut today" the man who I assumed to be the teacher said as he was standing on the stage in front of the class and everyone was acting like this was a normal occurrence. The odd man put his bag down and sat on the black wooden box in the middle of the stage and looked at his class and drank his coconut milk and once he spotted me he did a double take and jumped up and yelled "Ooooh a new face" and walked up to me.

"Thanks for noticing i just got it last week"

"Well why don't you get up here and introduce yourself and tell us all about yourself little lady"

"I'm Rosie"

"And"

"I'm Rosie"

"Well alright class lets just be moving on i guess, as you know we have been looking into a lot of acting styles and ideas lately and i think everyone is doing well but i think today everyone deserves a little break so today we are going to be doing some exercises. First of today is going to be Alphabet imporv alright i want Tori, Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck and Rosie front and centre"

As he called the names i saw everyone stand and go the little stage Sikowitz was on so i at least knew who everyone was. When we were all on the stage Sikowitz got off and sat down and annonced "Alright alphabet improv Robbie give us a letter"

"S" a strange lanky boy that was holding a puppet in his lap yelled out

"Jade youre up first" Sikowitz pointed at Jade and nodded.

"So wish Tori didnt have to be here to drag us down" Jade said stepping up

"Thats not what i remeber happening from the last time we did this" Tori replied

"My mom always says to not say anything if it isnt nice" Cat piped in

"EEEH! Cat youre out, heres a piece of candy, Andre you have the letter U" Sikowitz yelled

"Uh, does anyone else hear that beeping" Andre

"Very faintly but i hear it too" Beck

"What could it be i dont hear anything" Me

"X-rays wont help us here" Jade

"You dont say captain obvious" Tori

"Hey cut it out you two" Andre

"EEEH!Andre your out"

"Awe man and i was doing so well" Andre grumbled as he sat down

"Beck your on Z" Sikowitz

"Zap, the noise is now gone" Beck

"And how did you do that" Me

"Because he has magical powers" Jade

"Cant be true, magic doesnt exist" Tori

"Dont be such a doubter, you just wouldnt ever be chosen for powers" Jade

"Educators and scientists prove that magic isnt real" Tori

"Fail is what you would do on anything important" Jade

"Goodness golly is that what you think" Tori

"Did you just say goodness golly" Jade

"EEEEH Jade youre out, Rosie letter H" Sikowitz yelled as Jade angerly sat down and glared at Tori

"How do you like having magical powers" Me

"I wish they would go away" Beck

"Just so happens that Tori knows a way to make them go away" i said smirking at her

"Kissing anyone will make magical powers go away" Tori

"Let me see if i understand if i kiss anyone, my powers will go away" Beck

"Yup" Tori

"EEEH! Tori youre out, Rosie M" Sikowitz

"Man that is a very far fetched theory" Me

"Not according to her and her sources Beck

"Oh and do you believe her" Me

"Personally i would try anything to make these powers go away" Beck

"Quite a conundrum you have there" Me

"Right" Beck

"So what are you going to do" Me

"To be honest i just want these powers gone" Beck

"Uhhh why are you looking at me like that" Me

"Victory is in my sight" Beck

"What do you mean" Me

Just as he was about to respond the bell rang again and everyone started leaving the room, i grabbed my bag and headed to my next class.

The next two classes i had i didn't seem to have anyone from my first class in it and they passed pretty quickly and once lunch began i found myself outside sitting alone at a table, i had my laptop out and was working on my latest chapter when Beck and Jade sat down and were soon followed by the rest of there little group of friends and Cat was staring at me with a weird look on her face, she suddenly just blurted out "Why didnt you try to kiss Beck in class, Any girl would jump at any chance to kiss him"

I looked at everyone and it seemed like everyone was looking at me and was waiting on what i would say, i shut my laptop and just shrugged and told her "I didnt try to kiss him because I didn't want to kiss him"

"Why not? Hes the hottest guy at the school" Tori said while Jade glared at her

"Well if the fact he is in a relationship isn't enough to not want to kiss him im not attracted to him"

"How do you know hes dating someone" Andre asked

"Well everytime ive seen him Jade is with him and most of the time his arm is wrapped around her and anytime a girl even looks at him she looks like she wants to rip their heads off" i said easily

"Wow" Cat said in wonder

"I pay attention and its not like its that hard to see" i said while shrugging my shoulder

"So you dont want to kiss him because hes dating Jade" Tori asked

"Theres that and theres also the fact that im not attracted to him and just dont to kiss him"

"Are you a lesbain" Tori suddenly asked

"Sorry sweetie i know you want me but your just not my type love" I smirked and winked at her when i finished and she suddenly blushed and her whole faced got red as everyone laughed at Tori going all red.

"I think we are going to be great friends girl" Jade said to me smiling

"Well of course we are, we are amazing" chuckling as i was saying it.

Conversation seemed to return to school and random topics as it seemed the precious topics were dropped and i was glad i wasnt being questioned on why i didnt want to kiss the boy.

"Anyone know where i can get some hot sauce, i forgot to pack mine this morming" I asked the group. Beck chuckled a little at everyone suddenly staring at me and handed me a little bottle of hot sauce he pulled out of his bag and smiled at me as i put a generous amount on the fries i was munching on.  
"Its nice to see someone loves hot sauce as much as i do" He said to me as i was giving him the bottle back.

"Yah i love the stuff, i actually have the same bottle and i usually have it but i guess when packing everything this morning i forgot to put it in my bag"

"Well if you ever forget I usually have mine, unless i forget mine too"

"Well hopefully we both dont forget ours at the same time so we always have some"

He just chuckled at my comment and went back to talking to the group and not just me and everyone seemed excited about a play there were doing and they had included me in the conversation and they seemed nice and comfortable and it seemed that i was accepted into their little group of friends. I was happily surprised no one at my old school seemed to want to be friends with the short girl who dressed like a guy, i actually dressed like a mix of Beck and Jade to think about it, and no one wanted to talk with me and thats what originally got me into the arts and i was glad because not everyone seemed to find their passions young and i was glad i did and i loved that i found people who did as well and they seemed nice as well and suddenly i was excited about the big move and the new school and was excited to see what this year was going to bring.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Thank you so much for reading :) please let me know what you think and if youd like to continue on Rosie's journey :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Before I knew it two weeks had gone by, my first two weeks at this school were actually really good for someone like me and the group of friends i seemed to be adopted into while they were definitely different and odd they were all themselves and i loved it. There was Cat she's really sweet if not oblivious most of the time, Robbie didn't like anyone calling his puppet Rex a puppet and him and his puppet had complete different personalities weirdly enough. Tori was really nice if not a little naive and innocent, I seemed to be friends with them, we chatted at school and lunch and in the classes we had together, i wouldn't call us super close or besties or anything but we weren't not friends either. But then there was Beck and Jade surprisingly enough, Jade and I had a lot of similar likes in music and movies and we grew closer because of how everyone was scared of us and thought we were just bitches amongst other things. Beck and I had even more in common if i was being honest with myself with our more laidback nature to most things and similar styles of things including how we dressed, as much as i loved Jade and her style i hated dresses and skirts so i was usually wearing jeans and most of them were ripped up a bit and more of a boyfriend fit or some more cargo style pants with a shirt or tank top and my signature flannel either around my waist or occasionally i was wearing it. Beck and I bonded easily over our mutual love of everything with a motor and our love for our own rules and love of doing things our way. Jade Beck and I were always together and we liked it that way, of course I always gave them time when they wanted to do more coupley things but i think they liked that i didn't tease them when they were kissing and cuddly or couply when we hung out or the fact i never seemed bothered or awkward around them when they did. Jade and I had started to call each other sisters because it seemed like we were and I loved it, I had never had a sister before. It had only been two weeks, that was only 14 days, but to me it felt like a whole other life and that to me is the greatest opportunity i could ever be given.

As I finished feeding my babies (my dogs) I grabbed my bag and keys and the three coffees i had in thermoses and left my house for my usual morning routine. I started up my Jeep and i smiled and waved at the security guys as i was leaving my neighbourhood and headed to Jades first as she was closest to my house. As I pulled up to her house and yelled "Hurry up bitch" after i honked and laughed to myself as she came outside gaving me the finger. She jumped into the passenger seat of my jeep and kissed my cheek as i greeted her "morning J"

"Morning Ro"

"They still fighting love?"

"Yah, i think the easier question is when arent they fighting"

"Im sorry J"

"Thanks Ro, the only time they seem to not be fighting is when they are yelling at me about how I look or what i do or pretty much anything and everything about me"

"Well i love you just the way you are J" i told her as I leaned over and kissed her cheek and handed her the coffee I had made for her that morning.

She smiled at me as she started to drink her coffee as i pulled off her street to get Beck. As i was pulling onto the main road that took me to Becks's place i couldnt help but look at her, she was happily enjoying the coffee i had made for her this morning and i was glad i could bring even the smallest of smiles to her face. I dont think it really hit me till right then that i didnt care we hadnt know eachother long or that we had no blood that she really was my sister and that i would always be there for her, i smiled at the thought and put my hand on her thigh and squeezed it, she put her hand on mine and squeezed my hand, I loved how we don't need words to understand each other. I turned up the music and we started to just laugh and sign along.

I loved our morning routine, I don't really know how it came to be but after a few days I seemed to be picking both of them up and we would head to school together but i don't care how it happened, I was just going to love it.

I turned the music down as we pulled up to Becks house and i honked and waited, a minute or two later the back door was opening and Beck was climbing in he stretched up between mine and Jades seats and kissed Jades cheek and then kissed mine and I chuckled and handed him his coffee, he grinned and moaned "I love you" me and Jade laughed and said "I know" in sync. That made us all laugh as we turned the music up as i started our journey to school.

Me and Jade were laughing at Beck when I pulled into our usual parking space, we all got out and I locked my Jeep as we were heading up to school with Becks arm around Jade and Jades left arm wrapped around my right one. We walked to our lockers and got our books and were just talking and laughing at each others expenses that came with this heat wave LA seemed to be having lately, we were all complaining when i felt a arm i definitely didn't recognize drap itself across my shoulders, at the sudden and enexpected contact i couldnt hide the wave of fear and panic that seemed to rip itself through me and when he leaned in to whispered in my ear "Hey baby" my brain just couldnt focus on breathing and before i realized what i was doing i grabbed his wrist and twisted it and pushed his face against the lockers and leaned in and whispered "You ever touch me or any girl like that again you wont have hands to touch anything with again, got it?"

He started to whimper immediately and started to franctically nod his head and i couldnt help but smirk when i noticed a few tears escape his eyes, after I twisted his arm higher up and heard another whimper i let him go and shoved him away from me, in his haste to run he fell and very quickly recovered but never stopped running from my reach and vision. As i didnt let my eyes move from his figure left my view i still waited an extra couple seconds before i tried to pull any oxygen i could into my aching lungs and try to make sure no one could see my pain, panic and fear that was coursing through me. When i felt like i could actually breathe at least somewhat normally i turned back to my best friend and sister and saw the confusion and anger written all over there faces and i quickly explained.

"He started flirting with me day one and hasn't stopped and cant take no for an answer but hopefully put him in his place once and for all" i quickly explained to Beck and Jade. Jade was quick to respond "Well if he ever pulls anything again you tell us"

"Yah and ill kill him" Beck jumped in

"And ill hide the body" Jade finished

I laughed but smiled nonetheless and started heading to our first class and jerked my head for them to follow, Beck was quickly on my left and Jade was on my right and we wrapped our arms around each others waists and headed to Sikowitz's and i couldn't help but watch my subconscious smirking at me from her position on her couch and couldn't help but know what that smile meant as i just enjoyed the feeling the arms around me. It had been so long since i had felt anything other than pain from any kind of contact. I bathed in the feeling of safety and love in these arms i was in and smiled at them and knew they were surrounding me to protect me if he or anyone else came back. When we were turning the hall to the class i quickly squeezed their waist as a silent thank you and smiled when they both squeezed me back quickly.

The rest of the morning went but quite normal aside from everyone complaining about the heat, before long it was lunch and me and Jade were walking to our usual table outside and when we reached the table we entered in mid conversation

"Oh my god i am so hot" Tori was saying as she was fanning herself with her hand

"Aint that the truth" Rex remarked as Tori glared at him, we quickly sat down on each side of Beck and Jade sat between tori and Back and I sat at the end of the table as Beck was asking Robbie "whats the temperature now"

"According to my pear pad here in hollywood it is 103 degrees" we all moaned in response

"Man i hate sweating" Beck complained

"I know, my arms feel like warm wet ham" Tori was saying as she was grabbing her arm as we all laughed and heard Cat come up and sit with her signature "Hiiiiii"

"Robbie are you done with that water?" Jade quickly asked

"Nooo" Robbie responded as he grabbed the water bottle and pulled it closer to his body

"Give it to me" Jade responded as she glared him down

"Alright" he mumbled as he handed her his bottle of water, as she started to drink Tori started to lean closer and closer to Jade till she grabbed Jades arm as she yelled "What?"

"Youre not sweating"

"Uh huh"

Tori started to pat Jades face and neck

"Having fun there?"

"How can you not be sweating?"

"We dont sweat" me and Jade said together

"Everyone sweats" Tori remarked

"Not Jade and Rosie" Beck replied

"Jade never sweats and we've never seen Rosie sweat either" Robbie said as Cat nodded

"Sweating is gross so we don't do that" Me and Jade said in sync again and we grinned at each other and quickly bumped our fists together

"So what, you're just cold blooded" Tori asked

"Them cold blooded, what a surprise" Rex remarked

Jade picked up the bottle of sunscreen on the table and squirted it in Rex's eye and i couldnt help but smile and throw my arm around Jades shoulder and kiss her cheek

"Man how long is this heat wave gonna last?" Beck quiestioned

"They say till Tuesday" Tori replied

"Man its up to 106 in the Valley" Robbie told us and we all moaned

"Hey check Venice beach" Beck asked him

"Venice is… only 91 degress" Robbie told him

"Uhhhh Lets go to Venice" Tori moaned

"Do you wanna?" Beck asked

"What blow off school?" Jade asked

"I can get with that" Rex said

"I meant Saturday, I can ask if my uncle isn't using his pick up this weekend and I could hook it up to my RV and we could all hit the beach"

"Lets do it" everyone agreed

"You know we could just use my Jeep" I told them

"Right, then its a plan everyone meet at my place Saturday morning" Beck told them

Everyone agreed to the beach plan and everyone but me Jade and Beck left the table and i suspected it was probably try to find a cooler place to spend the rest of their lunch hour that wasn't outside and in direct line to the sun.

Jade suddenly moaned and dropped her head to the table

"Dont want to go home to get your stuff or tell them about your plans?" I asked chuckling and Jade just nodded her head while it was still down on the table

"You can just stay at my place and just text them you're staying with a friend or something, i mean you were coming over for a movie night anyways" Beck said while rubbing her back

"But where am i gonna get anything to where at the beach" Jade asked sadly

"Well uh you could uh stay at my place and use some of my stuff if you want" I replied shakily

"What about our movie night?" Beck asked

"Youre uh more then welcome to uh stay as well and uh you can use my living room for your uh movie night" I said to them both, they both smiled and jade just whispered "love you"

"Anytime sis" i smiled back at her

The bell suddenly rung and we just got up and me and Beck headed to our class together, Beck grabbed my bag and said "thanks"

"For what Beck?"

"For Jade"

"What about her, shes my sister"

"No one else has seen this side of her and she doesn't trust anyone other than me like this and its really nice to see you two together and I love that you're our friend now"

"I would do anything for her, shes my sister. And i love that im friends with you too as well"

We just smiled at each other as we sat next to each other during class. Once the class was over and we got up Beck handed me my bag and kissed my cheek as we left the desk and said "See you after school" I just chuckled and nodded.

In my last class all we had to do was give our presentations, they went much quicker then the teacher expected i think since when they were all done we still had 30 minutes left till the end of school, the teacher just released us early and told us to be ready to start the next subject during tomorrow's class. Once I put all my books in my locker i went to my jeep plugged in my phone and just played some music in the comfort of my own seat trying to calm my nerves about Beck and Jade coming to my house, I was so nervous about anyone coming into my house let alone them, I didn't want them finding out about my past and leave, like the last friend I thought had. I put my head on my steering wheel as I tried to control my breathing and get my nerves under control. After the last catastrophe when i tried to make friends i had sworn to myself that i would never open myself up to that kind of pain again and then Beck and Jade just had to come traipsing into my life and basically make themselves at home on the couch in very fragile heart that no one was ever allowed to see. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes and just let the music play and calm down my breathing to prevent another panic or anxiety attack that i didnt want to go through again let alone in the parking lot of my school. Suddenly my passenger door opened and Beck got in and he just smiled his usual Beck smile at me and my nerves calmed down a bit thankfully.I just smiled as me and Beck got to talking about our favourite cars and ones we've always wanted to work on when the back door opened and I turned to see Jade climbing in grumbling something about teachers, homework and stupid school, i just smiled at her and pass her the box i had made her this morning, she smiled and opened it and ate the mini muffins i made her her and Beck looked at me and then her then the box and back to me with those damn puppy dog eyes that just made my heart melt and i just smirked and pulled out another box, i just rolled my eyes and handed it to him and he smiled at me and i just laughed at my two best friends.

I put my Jeep into drive and started the drive to my house and as we got closer and closer to my house my anxiety just kept getting worse and worse at every mile and turn we took. Beck and Jade were arguing with each other over what movies they were going to watch and i was just chuckling at them and continued driving and when we pulled up onto the road nearing the security booth i just took a deep breath and pulled off into the drive up to the booth and stopped behind the car that was currently at the booth and waited, Beck and Jade were looking around a little in awe and looking at their windows and looking at the houses and everything that surrounded them when they finally stopped arguing and noticed we had stopped. The car in front of me finally pulled in with the gate quickly closing behind them and i got my pass out from my shade and rolled down my window as i pulled up i smiled at the guard i had quickly come to know and immediately recognized.

"Hey Jeremy"

"Well hey there Rosie, who have you got there and you all good?"

"This is Beck and Jade in the back and yah Jer we are all good, you can put them down as welcomed guests"

"Will do there Rosie"

"Thanks Jer"

I smiled and started pulling up as he opened the gate for me and Jade leaned up and asked "was that a?"

"Yup" I nodded and she just nodded and they looked at me weirdly i pulled around the corner and pulled up to my driveway and pulled up and put my car into park and turned the ignition off and Beck and Jade just looked at me.

"You two coming?" i asked. They just looked at me and nodded silently, i think they were a little in awe at the moment.

I unlocked my front door and motioned for them to go into my little foyer and closed the door behind them. When i heard the barking and paws hitting the floor i just smiled and crouched down and hugged and petted my boys and laughed when they licked my face, after a minute i got up and turned to Beck and Jade "These are my babies, The Rotty you have there beside you is Nox and Jade the Sheppard you have there is Jethro" they smiled as they pet my babies. I took my boots off and headed up into the main part of my house and walked into my living room and put my bag on the edge of my couch and turned around and waited for Beck and Jade but as they werent coming I assumed my babies were distracted

"Ven" I called and I heard my babies come running and I smiled as I opened the door to the yard and called "Fuera" and they ran outside and I smiled as they left and turned to see Beck and Jade come up, look around and look at me and Beck finally broke the silence "You live here?"

"Yup"

"Here?"

"Yup"

"Wow"

"Heres the living room, you guys can settle down here the remote is on the table, you guys can settle in and pick the movie from my collection, it's on that wall and ill get dinner started, actually did you guys want to get changed into something comfier and Jade did you want to pick out the stuff for the beach?" I asked. They nodded at me and i said "alright come on up"

I crossed the living room and started to head upstairs and went up the second staircase to head into my room, I opened the door to my closet and motioed for Jade to go to the left corner and said "All my beach stuff is in there, you can pick whatever you want and theres also a beach bag or two in there so you can put everything in there and my sweats and stuff are in these drawers here" i said as i pointed to the respective drawers for Jade while i was shuffling through another drawer and pulled out some comfy clothes for me and Beck.

I found Beck in my room looking at the mural on my wall and handed him a tshirt and a pair of sweats and told him "Here these will fit you"

"This is so beautiful where did you get it?"

"I made it"

"Really?"

"Yah"

"Well youre an amazing artist"

"Thank you"

After i had changed in my bathroom, I went downstairs and started to get dinner ready i had the water for pasta going and i was putting the chicken in the oven and was pulling the ingredients for salad when i saw Jade and Beck all changed and sitting at the island and looking at me and i could see in there eyes that i wasn't easily getting out of this i sighed "What?"

"Where are your parents? I didnt see any signs of anyone else, you have the master bedroom and no one else is here" Beck asked

"Not here" i said

"Then where?" Jade insisted

I sighed and looked down and finished put all the salad into the bowl and turned to the stove to work on the pasta sauce. I couldnt face them at the moment, it had only been two weeks, 14 beautiful days and i didn't want them to leave or hurt me like everyone does. "Rosie" Jade insisted from behind me, i sighed as my subconcious quickly jumped to hide behind her couch and i resigned to telling them something but not everything. I dont know if id ever be able to tell anyone everything.I put the spoon down beside the stove and turned around and leaned against the counter and just kept looking at my slippers, knowing i woudl have to start talking to explain things to them but i just couldn't bring myself to look at them or open my mouth to speak and wished i could find somewhere to hide like my subconscious was.

Suddenly someone slipped their hand into mine and I looked up and saw Jade holding my hand and Beck behind her and i saw no judgement in their eyes and i looked down and sighed and told them to sit down and pointed to where they were sitting beforehand.

Once they were seated I took a deep breathe and looked up at them and saw them sitting there looking at me

"My parents don't live here, this is my house, My dad was an alcoholic gambler who took his anger and frustration out me and my mom, my mom ran away when i was 8. After 7 years of living alone with my father i finally had enough I called my agent and told her I wanted out, it took a year and a half but I finally got emancipated and i moved from New York to LA, I bought this house and my jeep and i adopted my boys and started at HA and now im here"

"You bought this house?" Jade asked

"Ever heard of Luna Jonathon?" i asked

"You mean the popular writer? Shes wrote a few plays we've done and shes wrote almost a dozen popular books and songs too i think" Jade asked

"Yah thats the one" i replied

"Wait are you saying thats you?" Jade asked

"Yup, i got into writing and music and art in general as an escape from my home life, its how i met Josie my agent and manager, when i do things i send them to her and she keeps my real name a secret, at first it was because I wanted to be able to go to college and run away as soon as i was 18 and not let my father be able to have a penny of it and then I just kept writing and saving and decided it was enough and now here i am"

Jade ran around the counter and pulled me into a hug and just held me.

The oven alarm went off and interuped us jarring our peaceful moment and Jade pulled away i smiled at the two of them and told them "Why dont you two go sit down and get the movie started and ill bring out dinner in a minute" they nodded at me and Jade kissed my cheek and as she was leaving said "Im so proud of my strong and amazing sister" i kissed her cheek quickly and smiled at her and Beck as they headed into the living room.

I let my boys back into the house and closed the door and started plating all the food and poored three glasses of some raspberry punch i had made, grabbed their plates and glasses and brought out the food and drinks to them and went back into the kitchen to grab my food and drink and made my way back out, when i went to sit down beside Jade they both pulled me down in between her and Beck and i just smiled as they pulled the blanket over our laps and we watched the movie and started eating dinner, we were all cuddled up on the couch watching the scissoring and when the credits rolled i grabbed all the dishes and said "I will go make popcorn and top off our drinks, you two pick the next movie"

I had started two bags of popcorn and topped up drinks and had started cleaning the dishes from dinner and loading them into the dishwasher when i was suddenly jarred out of my thoughts as i heard a voice behind me, I turned around at the voice and saw Beck standing in my kitchen looking at me.

"Thank you"

"For what B"

"B?"

"Your new nickname"

"Okay then"

"So thank you for what?"

"For trusting us enough to invite us here and telling us about your parents"

"Thank you for being trustworthy enough to tell and for not just being my friend because of all this, you haven't changed how you guys treat me because you find out about my history or the fact that i have money"

"We are going to be your friends no matter what Ro"

"Since youre here your going to bring the drinks while i handle the food"

"Got you girl, and sorry that you have to drive me home, i would but you kinda drove us here and everything"

"Its literally no problem, ill take you home whenever you want"

"I should probably head home now, my parents get all fired up when i come home later, even though i live in the RV so i can live by my rules but they still bitch about lights and stuff because of me being in there drive way"

"Well ill take you home whenevr, i can turn my jeeps light off whenever if you want but you can also just crash here for the night we are heading to your RV in the morning anyway so you can change and its not like you have to worry about forgetting anything"

"Are you sure thats okay?"

"I never offer anything if i dont mean it"

"Well that would be really nice thank you"

I just chuckle as i finish grabbing the popcorn and head back into the living room, we get comfy and finsih watching the second movie and once its over i guide everyone upstirs and say "Beck, Jade theres 3 rooms here you guys can pick whichever ones you want or if you want to make this a proper sleepover you guys can crash in my room"

"Lets do that R"

I chuckle and continue going up to my room and we all get ready for bed and climb in and once again i find myself in the middle, I curl up and my head is on Beck's shoulder, my arms are around Jade and his arms are around us both and i just smile as they chat and i quickly fall asleep to their voices surrounding me and the feel of them surrounding me.

When i wake up in the morning we are still in the same position we fell asleep in, i smile as i slowly climb out of bed and go for my morning run with my boys, when im done i check on Jade and B and they are still sleeping, i quickly change and pack my bag for the beach and go downstairs to start breakfast for everyone, twenty minutes later Beck and Jade come downstairs and grumble as they sit down at the island and i smile as i pass them their usual coffee's and make them a plate sliding it to them and pour them some orange juice as well.

"Mornin" they grumble together as the sit at the island and quickly start to devour the breakfast and i just smile at them and laugh as i head into the garage to load my trunk and make sure i had everything i needed

"WOW" i turn and smirk as i see Beck staring at my garage and the lift and all the tools, machines and parts that i had and ask,

"You like?" i turn and i just see Beck looking all around my garage nodding his head

"You can use it whenever you want beck"

"Really Ro, i can" i laugh as i nod and he just runs up and gives me a big hug and i wrap my arms around him.

"Come on lets grab the cooler and snacks and Jade, we should be heading out soon" i grab Becks hand and drag him away from the garage and back into the house and point him to the counter and he starts to pack up the cooler for me and go to the stairs and yell "Bitch get your ass down here or ill leave you behind" i grab my bag and the other half of the cooler and me and Beck load up the back of my Jeep, i go up to the door and wait for Jade to come out so i can lock my door and as Jade gets into the back i hold the door open and move to the side and say "arriba" to my dogs and they jump up and move to cuddle with Jade as i shut the door and climb in so we can go. Once we are at Becks i back up to his RV and he gets out to go inside while i get out to start hooking up his RV and pulling out the stopping blocks and once im done i get sit with Jade and my dogs.

We are sitting and chatting as the rest of the gang gather outside Beck's RV and once everyone is gathered they get into the RV as me Jade Beck and my boys gather into my jeep. I just smirk and chuckle as Beck hooks up his phone and starts a playlist.

As we reach venice beach i get out and yell tell Jade and Beck "Im just going to run to the bathroom and see about renting a surfboard or two while we are here"

They both nod at me as i leave and see them going inside the RV, i just chuckle at them as i head to the office where i see boats and surfboards.

The guy at the desk was very slow and annoying so it took almost 45 minutes to rent the two surfboards. As I reached where I parked the jeep and RV i see a huge Motor home parked right beside Becks RV and when i look i dont see the group or the dogs and i look at the RV sadly and walk around to the other side and find a window and knock on it

"Oh my god we are in here" i think is Trina's voice

"Beck? Jade?"

"Ro we are in here and cant get the door open"

"Calm down B ill get you guys out" i say as i hear cheers from inside, i put the surfboards in the back of jeep and pull us so we are on the outskirts of the parking lot and park sideways across a few spots so it wont happen again, as soon as the Jeep and RV were parked and as soon as we stopped moving i saw the RV door open and everyone pour out cheering and running up to me and Tori and Trina were about to hug me i put my arm out in front of me and yell "NO" everyone just laughs and runs to the beach, i just chuckle and grab my surfboard and go into the water leggings and tank top and all with the pups and everyone else, after surfing and playing with the pups i go and lay down in the chairs and towels we brought and just relaxed with the pups and decided to do some writing.

After an hour Beck and Jade came up and sat with me we just sat together for a while till Beck started talking

"Thanks saving us and thanks for driving us here it is a welcomed relief from all of the drama at home" Jade nods along with him

"Okay first your welcome for the save. All right starting with Jade, anything for you sis and if your parents just keep getting worse why dont you come stay with me for a while and see what happens maybe some time and space will help with your parents, i have a few guest rooms and I definitely don't need them all, my studio art and music are in the basement, and you can decorate it anyway you want, we could even do it after we get back from this, gives us something to do tonight and tomorrow. Beck, same for you, maybe some time and distance will help with your parents as well, i already have your RV hooked up, we could always just park it in my driveway for now and you can use it or another one of the guest rooms its up to you, it would make the morning commute to school easier"

I barely get out my last word before they are both quickly wrapping me up in a hug and i just chuckle and pat their arms smiling at them.

After annother few hours on the beach we head back to LA, we pull up at Becks and i stop and tell beck "Ill get everyone out of your RV, you get your car and we will head to mine and unhook your RV and then we can head to Jades so she can grab her things while her parents are still out and then the hardware store to get her a few things, we can take the jeep since itll have more room for everything and we can get started painting since thats what she will want to do first"

When we entered Jades room its exactly as we would expect from Jade, we grabbed all the clothes and things she pointed to and we were quickly loading back into the jeep and grabbed some dark grey paint and big brushes for the walls and when we got back to my place it was easy to cover all the furniture and to paint the walls. It didn't take the 3 of us long to paint her room, we were going to have to go out tomorrow and get her some more things and started to make a checklist in my head of things she would need. I ordered some pizzas for us and we ate as we chatted about what Jade wanted to do with the room and we quickly made a list of the places we had to go tomorrow. Even though Beck had his RV in the driveway and Jade could use any of the other 2 rooms we all ended up in my bed just like last night and i once again fell asleep smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day was one i would never forget we had started out a furniture store so we could get Jade a bed frame and dresser and vanity and it took us over an hour because Jade was very picky and we ended up playing hide and seek in the store, i always won since i was so small i had a lot more places i could hide then them and it was hilarious. As we were pulling up to the register and everything was being rung up i saw Jade and Beck gape a little at the final price and i instantly knew they weren't paying attention to the price of anything they picked out or even thought about how they were going to afford this as they looked at each other in shock i couldn't help but chuckle as i handed the boy my card and he quickly rang us through and gave me the receipt and asked if we needed any help and i shook my headed and quickly pushed the cart we had full of boxes out to my jeep and Beck and I were quick to load up the trailer and secure everything down and we were onto the next store. We made our way through store after store and we ended up getting things for both Jade and Beck. When we got back home me and Beck made quick work of building everything and placing everything exactly where Jade wanted everything.

The next few weeks went by quickly, all of us quickly adjusting to the new living arrangements and Jade and Beck seemed much happier and much more at ease with the set up. We were being very careful of what we said about hanging out after school and our plans because as much as I loved having them live here I didn't want anyone else to know about where I live or about me. Tonight we were waiting to head out to meet up with Tori when her flight arrives, Beck is in his RV he is finally going through all his stuff to move up to the room he claimed as his while hanging out with his neighbours dog, Jade was in her room and probably listening to music or watching something. I was sitting at my desk in my office because I wanted to get a head start on the next few chapters I was working on and had actually gotten a few pages done when I heard my phone go off.

Hey Tori's plane has been delayed we are going to do the assignment over video chat - Andre

I quickly finished the chapter I was working on and saved it then sent it to Josie.

A few seconds after I logged in I got a video chat request from Tori and logged in to see Tori, Andre and Cat

"Hey guys"

"Hey Rosie"

"Becks online" Cat told us

"Requesting" Tori said

"You requested my face" Beck said while he was holding the little puppy

"hey man" Andre welcomed Beck

"Hey" Tori greeted

"Heeey Beck" Cat sid with her usual enthusiasm and smile

"is that a dog with you?" Tori questioned

"awww look at the puppy" Cat said while it looked like actual heart eyes would pop out of her head

"He's cute huh?" Beck asked

"So cute" Tori answered him

"Is he yours?" Andre asked

"Nah, im watching him for my neighbour while she's at her cheerleading practice" Beck told everyone

"You live next door to a cheerleader?" Andre asked in disbelief

"I do" Beck said

"Figures, I live next door to a one legged old man who throws lemons at me" Andre complained

"So what's up?" Beck questioned

"Toris plane is late" Andre told everyone

"I don't get in until almost midnight" Tori added on

"But we have to write that script for Gradsteins class" Beck said

"yah so were gonna do it over video chat" Andre told him

"Oh sounds good" Beck said

"Alright I will type" Tori said

"Cat read the assignment" Andre asked Cat

"kk it says write a single scene script between 7 and 10 pages, the scene must involve a mystery oooooh use at least three characters and have a surprise plot twist" Cat said

"Got it" Beck said

"we can do that" Andre said

"Any ideas?" Tori asked

Over the course of the next what seemed like an eternity but was only actually 45 minutes Robbie kept interrupting us to try and explain his argument with Rex to us, Sinjin video chatted us after he broke into Jades parents house, Tori made Cat cry who then left and Jade broke into Becks RV to argue with him then to find out our neighbour is a cheerleader but she's 10 so that brought on a whole other fight and she ended their end of the call, Andres grandmother broke his laptop.

Then it was just me and Tori but then there was fighting on her end, something about Trina, a camera and Perez Hilton and then her camera got cut off.

I just sighed at everyones drama, I hated drama and shit. But thus script had to get done. I hadn't really loved the direction our script was going anyways so I kept the idea of the closet and the secret lab and there being a monster and made a new script. Thankfully it didn't take me long, maybe about an hour and I was done the script, I made sure to put everyones name on it and save it to my computer before I printed it off and put it in my bag for school tomorrow.

When I went downstairs I hear Jade and Beck still arguing in his RV in the driveway, I just chuckled a little at their fighting before heading to make dinner, none of us had eaten since we were all planning to go out to dinner and eat and write the script so I just prepared some tacos, salad and some rice. Once everything was cooked and placed into the bowls for Jade and Beck to make their tacos I went outside.

I could hear the arguing while I was in the drive way and as soon as I opened the RV door I could hear every word, I just leaned against the entrance to the RV and waited for one of the couple to notice me. After a few minutes Jade noticed me and looked up and Beck followed her line of site. I just laughed.

"Dinner is ready come and get it" I told them as I left to head back inside where I made my tacos and served up my food and sat down while Jade and Beck made up their plates.

It was the next morning in school when me Jade and Beck walked up to Tori, Cat and Andre groaning

"Look everyone is here, lets go get our F" Tori groaned

I just chuckled a little, reached into my bag and pulled out the script I had finished the previously evening and held it up for everyone to see while I spoke"a single scene script between 7 and 10 pages, involves a mystery the use of at least three characters and have a surprise plot twist"

To which I got multiple thank gods and I love you's

I just smirked at everyone and led everyone inside and handed the script when we got in his class.


End file.
